


Through the Ages

by zarahjoyce



Series: Ravendor, Gryffinclaw [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gryffindor!Jon, Gryffindor!Robb, Hogwarts!au, Ravenclaw!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Sansa doesn't even understand it - except she finds herself going to the Quidditch pitch despite her better judgment.For Arya,she thinks, clasping her hands together and looking outwards, trying to find--Arya. Arya. Not Jon, Arya.





	Through the Ages

"Come _on_ , Sans," Robb says as he follows her around while she does her patrolling. "It's Arya's first match as a Chaser this afternoon. Are you seriously saying you don't want to see her in action?"  
  
Sansa turns to glare at her brother. "That's low, Robb. _Of course_ I want to see her, and I'm sure she'll do well in her first game. But I have duties to perform later - something _you_ should be familiar with as Head Boy." She sniffs. "Besides it's a Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Hardly something I should be interested in."  
  
"You're just saying that because we beat your house last time." Robb grins.   
  
Sansa has to keep herself from stomping her foot. " _That_ wouldn't have happened if you and Jon didn't get Theon drunk _before_ the match. Of course you know how uncoordinated he gets when he is! Oh, I _should_ report you to Professor Varys--"  
  
"Now, now, no need to get all huffy. It's all in the past anyway." Robb smiles at her. "I'm hoping I don't need to tell you that Arya _really_ needs our support now more than ever." He pauses then adds, as if an afterthought, "And Jon, too."  
  
She keeps her eyes trained on her clipboard. "What about him?"  
  
"Don't you want to support him, too? He did save your life, after all."  
  
_Keep calm. Keep calm._ "He just brought me to the Hospital Wing," she says, scribbling potions ingredients so as to appear she's busy with _something_. "No need to treat it like it's _such_ a huge deal."  
  
"That's cold," Robb comments, frowning.  
  
"Go _away_. I have work to do."  
  
"Fine." He takes a few steps away from her - before turning and saying, "See you at the match, sis!"  
  
Sansa pointedly ignores him.

* * *

  
She doesn't even understand it - except she finds herself going to the Quidditch pitch, despite her better judgment.  
  
_For Arya,_ she thinks, clasping her hands together and looking outwards, trying to find--  
  
_Arya. Arya. Not Jon, Arya._  
  
Something flutters beside her before moving a few feet forward, out into the field but still within her line of sight. When she gets a better look at it she realizes that it's--  
  
\-- _The Golden Snitch!_  
  
Then she _feels_ more than _hears_ something zooming towards her and--  
  
Jon, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain himself, hovers before her, his hand outstretched and almost touching the Snitch before he turns and catches her eye and--  
  
"Sansa," he says, blinking repeatedly as if he can't truly believe he's seeing her. "...hi?"  
  
It takes her a millisecond to realize _he's not moving -_ which means the Snitch is--  
  
"Get the Snitch, Jon!" she shrieks, moving forward until she's grasping the rails. "Get the Snitch!"  
  
"...right, of course." Then he reaches to touch the Snitch - only for Slytherin Captain Ramsay Bolton to fly in from behind him, almost knocking him off his broom and--  
  
_"Jon!"_ she yells, heart in her throat.  
  
Somehow he manages to keep his grip on his broom with one hand, and the other--  
  
" _AAAAAAAAND_ Captain Snow gets the Golden Snitch! _Gryffindor wins!_ " booms Quidditch commentator Meera Reed.  
  
Somewhere above them, the Gryffindor team bursts into celebration - Arya undoubtedly included.  
  
Sansa, meanwhile, can't quite keep the smile of her face, thrilled _beyond words_ that Jon won.  
  
And from the way he's smiling when he meets her eyes, well...  
  
It's evident he feels the same way, too.


End file.
